


O'My Darling! (What a Beautiful Night to fall in love) - Vietnamese translation

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Hàng bao kẻ tò mò muốn biết, đó là gì nhỉ? Nói thử xem, cái gì có thể khiến Superman cúi đầu khuỵu gối?Xa thật xa, có một gã thiên tài rúc vào chăn ấm nệm êm an lành ngủ. Thường thì, mỗi khi nhắm mắt, hắn xoay trở lăn lộn và bừng tỉnh trong hoảng loạn mông lung. Nhưng lần này, hắn chỉ thấy yên lành ấm áp.Là hắn đó.





	O'My Darling! (What a Beautiful Night to fall in love) - Vietnamese translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O', My Darling! (What a Beautiful Night to Fall in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487849) by [odetoartifice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetoartifice/pseuds/odetoartifice). 

Anh cảm nhận được những ngón tay trên ngực và, đâu đó trong tâm trí, anh nhớ lại cái cảm giác nhăn nhúm như ren vò từ mấy đầu ngón tay khi vừa ra khỏi bồn tắm, và mọi thứ dường như trơn mịn hơn nhiều lần dưới làn da nhàu nhĩ.

Clark Kent ngắm nhìn Tony Stark làm việc, anh có cảm giác một nụ cười đang dần nở trên môi anh.

Đã có lúc, ngày xửa ngày xưa, có một cậu bé nông dân vùng Kansas với năng lực phi thường.

Đã có lúc, xa xôi lâu lắm, có một cậu ấm giàu sụ ở New York với khả năng biến ra vũ khí từ những món đồ chơi.

“Anh có vào không, chàng bự con?” Clark không thể thấy tận mặt hắn nhưng vẫn nghe ra được điệu cười trong giọng hắn, và anh dời mắt khỏi DUM – E để nhìn hắn rõ hơn. Đường nét bờ hông của hắn, mùi mồ hôi của hắn, màu sẫm của mái tóc hắn. Ngươi thấy một kẻ như Tony Stark và ngươi sẽ nói ôi sao mà luộm thuộm – Clark Kent lại nói hắn mới là bảo bối.

“Tôi không thể ngắm thêm chút à?” Ôi, anh cần kìm lại cái sự ngây ngất ngay đây – Tony đang nhìn anh với đôi mắt thâm thúy sâu thẳm và Clark sẽ không giữ được mình nếu hắn cứ thế. “Đừng hối tôi chứ.”

Xung quanh anh, thế giới phai dần vào bóng tối. Không có gì, hay ai khác trong căn phòng này trừ anh và Tony. Thế giới của anh bắt đầu và kết thúc với gã thiên tài cuồng loạn ngay trước mắt, kẻ uống rượu như nước lã, kẻ mỉm cười như thể thế giới vẫn bày trò đưa hắn vào tròng, khiến cha hắn đội mồ sống dậy mà –

Ồ - Clark cần dẹp ngay cái suy nghĩ đó đi trước khi anh giận điên lên mất.

_“Tôi có bao giờ nói tôi yêu anh chưa?”_ Clark đã không nói tiếng Krypton trong khoảng thời gian dài như đằng đẵng nhiều năm, nhưng thực ra cách đây có vài tiếng chứ mấy – Diana dạo này hay hỏi anh dạy cô, cô nghĩ anh ở đây cô đơn lắm.

Khuôn mặt Tony hiện lên vẻ hoang mang, nhưng Clark chỉ thấy vẻ đẹp của hắn. “Clark?” hắn hỏi, đầu nhẹ nghiêng sang bên. Clark mỉm cười và xoay người đi, tình yêu nhỏ bé thầm lặng giữa họ có lẽ vẫn là bí mật với Tony, anh nghĩ. Điều đó khiến anh thấy buồn cười – gã thiên tài trước mặt anh đây chẳng hề dính được miếng thính nào từ anh cả.

(Điều đó cũng khiến anh buồn – gã thiên tài đã đau khổ nhiều đến mức hắn từ chối tin rằng sẽ có ai đó thực lòng yêu hắn, sẽ có ai đó thực sự bỏ qua những lỗi lầm từ quá khứ của hắn.)

_“Anh thật đẹp bất kể khi nào tôi gặp anh, anh có biết không?” _Clark đứng dựa vào tường._ “Cứ mỗi lần nhìn anh tôi lại thấy mình càng không thở được. Và anh là thiên tài, Tony à, một người thông minh, xinh đẹp, phi thường. Anh cứu người mỗi ngày và những gì họ nói về anh như đang giết tôi từng chút một. Tôi thấy đau lòng lắm, mỗi khi những kẻ - được – coi – là – đồng – đội sỉ nhục anh, khích bác anh, đối xử anh như thể anh không phải điều tuyệt vời nhất trần đời.”_

Tony thả lỏng ra, ngồi thừ người trên ghế khi câu chữ của Clark chảy qua tai hắn. Đây, Clark nghĩ, đây chính là cảm giác thế nào là yêu. Tiếng tim Tony đập đều đều nhè nhẹ, tiếng hắn thở khẽ khàng lặng lẽ - đây mới chính là yêu.

_“Và tôi hứa với anh, thề với anh, tôi sẽ dành từng ngày trong đời để khiến anh hiểu anh được yêu thương. Nếu không phải bởi họ, thì bởi tôi vậy.”_

Clark nhìn Tony đăm đăm, anh thấy một người bị tổn thương bởi cả thế giới, một kẻ gầy guộc xương xẩu nhưng vẫn gắng gượng sống còn. Và anh yêu hắn – hơn cả mặt trăng yêu bầu trời, hơn cả bất kỳ ai từng yêu bất kỳ điều gì trên khắp thế gian. Anh yêu hắn, cả…cả mặt tối của hắn, cả vị anh hùng đã vùi thây sau bao năm buồn khổ và tự vấn tự trách.

Anh nghĩ đi đâu vậy nhỉ. Thứ lỗi cho anh. Khi đối mặt với vẻ đẹp tuyệt mỹ của Tony, anh thấy mình thơ thẩn lang thang trong cõi mộng mới tìm được câu từ để nói.

Clark cứ giữ điệp ngôn ấy trong đầu suốt một đêm, mà anh chỉ nhận ra khi căn phòng tối dần đi, và khi Tony đã ngủ mất. Anh nhanh nhẹn bế hắn đặt lên giường, đắp lại chăn cho hắn –

Sau khi đặt lên trán hắn một nụ hôn.

Clark cảm nhận cuồng phong thốc vào mặt khi anh phóng vụt lên trời cao như quả tên lửa. Trái đất này có nhiều kỳ quan, cũng không phải Clark còn nhung nhớ Krypton đủ nhiều để nói anh thích nó hơn – nhưng ở đây có một kỳ quan khiến anh quên cả thở. Trên Trái đất này chỉ có một thứ khiến anh suy yếu hơn cả Kryptonite.

Hàng bao kẻ tò mò muốn biết, đó là gì nhỉ? Nói thử xem, cái gì có thể khiến Superman cúi đầu khuỵu gối?

Xa thật xa, có một gã thiên tài rúc vào chăn ấm nệm êm an lành ngủ. Thường thì, mỗi khi nhắm mắt, hắn xoay trở lăn lộn và bừng tỉnh trong hoảng loạn mông lung. Nhưng lần này, hắn chỉ thấy yên lành ấm áp.

Là hắn đó.


End file.
